machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiffany Vision - Prt 01
Tiffany Vision 13-11-2255. 0810L The reality is that your Virtual Companions can only grasp the world real or virtual through two factors the first being time and the second being their hosts association with it. On the Maglev for example freshly compiled as a true consciousness Tiffany only saw the world as an impossibly tiny space consisting of only Mei's unfinished cerebral architecture and the Maglev's Passanger Network. There was of course the other passengers themselves many of which were linked into the Network with unprotected cerebral architecture of their own but access to these vast spaces was strictly forbidden by her prime directives. Directive 3 - One Companion for one host. The reason was simple enough in that other hosts had other needs and these needs where of no real benefit to her primary host and could in fact even be in conflict with said needs thus corrupting her and rendering her useless to her host. Directive 10 - A Companion that has no purpose or function is not a Companion anymore. Once off the Maglev however Tiffany was introduced to an even larger world with countless networks with access to countless more connections and had to determine quickly what was a threat and what was not. During their trip from Industrial Station to City Center and than West to their destination Tiffany's concept of the world grew still larger as she became aware of not only more networks with still more connections but also layers upon layers of overlapping individual realities. Individual Virtual Contracts and partially formed worlds that where abandoned long ago and would likely remain forever unfinished. She saw Oracle City as it is, as it was, and as it might one day be in the constructs of over 50 million individual minds. She also realized how small a part she and her host where in overall scope of things. A speck in the "I of God" one might venture. Tiffany Vision 13-11-2255. 1005L Once they had arrived at the Bodyshop Tiffany knew they were home. All the biometric ware was coded to allow Mei access to anywhere and everywhere within the facility itself as well as command override access to all levels of the system network thus Tiffany did as well by proxy. Mei had not even taken her first step off the Floater in the time it took Tiffany to synch with the local facility network and conduct a review of the systems architecture. Filtering through ever file, document, and photo stored there-in. From there she'd expanded her search further outward sorting through multitude of connected systems and devices linked to the network itself bypassing a majority of the so called security measures with ease as she scanned through each and every nook and cranny in the connected systems in rapid succession until she discovered all those secret and hidden places in the network. Places that oddly even she couldn't access until she learned how. Taking note she returned to the safety of the Cerebral Architecture of Mei's headware where she peeked briefly into the real to bring herself up to speed on what her Mei was up to. As it happened Mei had just finished showering and was now dry and in the early stages of dressing into something more conservative while the one flagged as Mrs Wallace spoke at length about recent events and schedule of the days events. " I'm going to link you a copy now." Mrs Wallace stated off hand. " Go ahead." Mei sounded back her approval as she was applying eyeliner focused entirely on the task. A boy of not more than twelve appeared seemingly only just becoming aware of her as he crossed the distance between them handing Tiffany the data presented in the shape of a hardcopy envelope. " I haven't seen you before ? " The boy offered in mild curiosity as Tiffany took the data he offered. " I'm new, I'm Tiffany... " She responded uncertain if she was supposed to. The boy nodded. " I'm Wallace." Tiffany nodded. " And that is Mrs Wallace, so that must make you her companion than ? " The boy smiled and nodded. " I'm confused Wallace. " Tiffany admitted. " If you are her ideal companion shouldn't you be more ideal ? " Wallace smiled nodding his understanding. " You confuse ideal with sexually compatability... I wasn't compiled with a need to serve in that capacity. I'm modelled after her grandson Kristov who is already grown-up whom she never gets to see anymore. " " Why ? " Tiffany wondered aloud. " It seems cruel somehow. " Wallace shrugged. " I have opinions but my prospective is limited at best. I need to go now ... Grandmother needs me to help her with her tasks." The boy disappeared leaving Tiffany to wonder.